Tales from the moonlit sky
by olscavic
Summary: My collection of one shots. None of them are linked in any way so there will be some variation in the stories. I also intend to continue to add to the list for a little while but inspiration can be tough so any stories u guys want let me know and I'll give it my best
1. Chapter 1: a horrible night in Xadia

TDP: tales from the moonlit sky

This is my collection of one shots for rayllum. The rules are simple, unless specified none of the stories are connected, exclusively rayllum and no mature stories. Easy right. I already have a few ideas for stories lined up but if anyone wants to suggest anything I can try my hand at writing those as well. I will try my best to update regularly and monitor my grammar but no promises anyway on with the show.

Chapter 1: horrible night in Xadia

After overcoming several obstacles including but not limited to, a river of lava, many different people trying to kill them, the archdragon of the sun and Zym's constant need for entertainment Callum and Rayllas find themselves with a rare moment of peace possibly their first since coming to Xadia. In this moment the find themselves in a cave on the outskirts of an elven town discussing their next course of action. Night is almost upon them and a frost is already decorating the grass outside. The night promises to be cold.

"Look Callum I get that your cold but there is no reason to be taking unnecessary risks" said a young elf with ashen hair

"but Rayllas there's a town right there with food and beds and a warm place to rest and food, not that I don't love all this moonberry juice" The slightly shorter brown haired human began "and to be fair we have been traveling for like a month now, I could really use a bath"

"well you do sorta' smell, and a real bed would be nice but I dunno"

"OK how about this, you've heard of human Raylla now get ready for... " Callum grabbed a large piece of cloth and his bag and ducked behind a small collection of rocks " elf Callum! " the human emerged with crudely applied purple Berry juice bellow his eyes and draped in a cloak that somehow had the hood poking up slightly "see we will be fine"

"really your doing that right now"

"wait wait wait now get ready for my perfect elf impression" Callum took a deep breath and continued in a thick incredibly forced accent "why hello there lass my names Callum your friendly average moonshadow elf, let's go parade around following pointless traditions and acting like I'm superior to everyone else by taking myself far too seriously"

"well that's just rude" the small dragon next to Raylla began to roll around and made an odd chirping sound that sounded allot like laughing. "OK ok fine we'll go but shut up and don't talk to anyone"

"YES" Callum jumped in the air

"Callum nobody likes a loud mage"

"sorry"

So the pair journeyed into the elven village with Zym hidden in Callums backpack. Their objective to find a place to stay. The village was, quaint, hardly magnificent. Not really what you'd expect from elven design however you could definitely tell it wasn't a human village. The designs on the buildings were simple but interesting, in hues of purple and blue. Graceful curves and arches decorated the features of the buildings in places below the rim of the roof or below window ledges. The buildings themselves were unimpressive. Basic two floored houses with wooden frames and simple masonry on the walls. All the buildings were similar none really stood out there was only ever small subtle differences to distinguish between their functions. The houses had numbers on the doors, the shops had large forward facing windows and any Inn had a sign telling the public it was an Inn. So this village had very little variation and like its buildings the people were the same very little to distinguish between some would even call them simple. The men and women all had a look about them. It was the perfect village to hide in all the denizens were unassuming and cared very little for the on goings of others. So Callums crudely made disguise actually worked fine and drew very little attention from those around him as he and Raylla traversed the streets first on their agenda some real food.

"so Raylla where are we going"

"we are going to try to find some food" Raylla said a little agitated

"don't you know where to go"

"what? How would I? Do you genuinely think I know every village in Xadia?"

"I dunno maybe"

"you know Xadia is bigger than Katolis right"

"yeah I guess, never mind what should I look out for"

"try a marketplace"

"what like that one" Callum pointed to a clearing with an assortment stalls.

"Callum I hardly think it would be that eas.. Oh. Yeah like that. Good job"

The pair continued into the market to buy supplies. The various stalls each filled a different niche in the local market and for such a small village it had quite a vast array of goods for sale. There was clothes, silverware, camping supplies and much more. Unfortunately thanks to the wide selection Raylla got a bit carried away and bought more than she had planned. Raylla stocked up on any supplies she needed and a bit more. Actually allot more and now she only had a small sum left.

After collecting their new belongings and eating some real food they journeyed on to try find a place to comfortable place to sleep, the only problem no one really wants to let two almost penny less strangers into their Inn. Luckily they soon found themselves outside an Inn on the outskirts of the village. The Inn itself however was in a sorry state. The wood was splintered and the stonework was cracked, frankly the building looked as though it was about to collapse.

"Well I guess we have no other choice" Raylla began

"You know if you hadn't gone on a crazy spending spree then we"

"I don't want to hear it. Let's just go" so they journeyed into the Inn with high hopes but low expectations and met a grumpy old moonshadow elf sat behind a counter wearing an extremely cracked and fogged pair of glasses.

"what do you want lass" the grumpy elf stated in a begrudging tone

"we were hoping to book a room" Raylla stated "two beds for one night please" she placed a small sack of coins on the counter

"um lass this ain't nearly enough"

"please no one else will let us stay"

"for this price you and your funny lookin boyfriend will have to settle for ma smallest room" the elf stated with a chuckle "hope ya don't mind sharing a bed"

"he is not my boyfriend and we do mind sharing a bed" Raylla looked over to Callum a slight blush on her face and saw he had a almost pleading look in his big green eyes "but we do need a place to stay I guess we have no choice"

"that's right lass ya don't, second door on your right any noise and I'm thrown your assses out" the inkeep made a gesture with his thumb and pointed to a hall way then with an incredibly forced lilt in his voice said "have a nice stay" so Callum Raylla and Zym found themselves in a very small room that consisted of a cabinet a small window the size of their head with bars on and a bed slightly bigger than a single.

"well we can't both sleep in it" Raylla said while avoiding eye contact a slight blush during her face "and since I paid I think its only fair I get it" at this point Zym had opened the bottom draw of the cabinet and made a nest from the blankets inside. He was already asleep.

"hey that's not fair I'm just as tired as you why should you get it"

"well for a starter I paid and secondly there is no way your more tired then I. I'm the one taking longer shifts when we camp, I'm the one doing all the fighting"

"but I have to carry Zym and the supplies. They are quite heavy"

"if I carried them that would cut down on all the fightin I'd be doin" just then an angry voice echoed down the hall

"shut yer traps the pair of ya or your out" they both quickly fell silent

"Ok you take the bed I'll sleep on the floor" Callum said sounding a bit dejected. Raylla let out a triumphant huff of air and proceeded to wrap herself in the blanket and snuggle into her pillow. The night was mostly peaceful after that. For about 3 hours but shortly after the wind picked up and a small storm brewed. Raylla soon noticed that the small window she had seen earlier was actually missing the glass part. She looked down at Callum who had his back to her curled slightly into a ball but she could tell he was shivering.

"you know this bed is a bit bigger than I thought there is probably enough room for both of us" Raylla said once again blushing slightly "you know if you don't mind sharing a bed" Callum looked over his shoulder then sat up to face her

"are you sure you seemed pretty set on us keeping separate earlier" as he said this another large gust of wind blew through the room causing Callum to shiver slightly

"oh shut up and get in your no use to me frozen. Just no touching" Raylla threw the covers up and turned her back on Callum this time blushing crimson red. Callum smiled slightly to himself and crawled into the bed his back touching hers and pulled the blanket across them both the two then fell silent however neither of them were sleeping.

It wasn't until half an hour later that another word was spoken. The storm was still raging strong outside bringing a chilling breeze in with it. Callum was the frost to say anything.

"Raylla?"

"hm" she hummed slightly in response

"you up"

"obviously"

"I'm sorry about earlier it wasn't very fair of me. You were right you work so hard to help me and I don't really give anything back. I understand why you'd be frustrated" Callum stated in the same dejected tone as earlier

"no Callum I wasn't right. What I said it was horrible and I didn't mean any of it"

"no Raylla you had every right to say those things you work so hard and I'm just useless mage with two spells I don't blame you for being sick of me. I know I am" upon hearing those words Raylla began to feel really guilty. The Callum that was usually happy and optimistic was now feeling worthless and its her fault. She turned to face his back.

"Callum look at me" he gulped and turned around as well. The pair were both under the covers faces inches apart the knees were already touching and they were both very conscious of this fact. "you are absolutely fantastic" she began "your possibly the first human to learn a primal source, you uprooted your life to come end a war, you put your trust in your enemy and although it was extremely stupid you even risked using dark magic just to save me. Your kind, caring, smart, funny and a million other great qualities and I shouldn't try to put your worth into your fighting abilities"

"but Raylla your right I... "

"ba ba ba stop. There's an old elven proverb" she cleared her throat "everybody is a genius but if you judge a fish on how well it climbs trees it will spend its entire life thinking its stupid"

"wow Raylla that was really profound"

"well you should expect nothing less at this point don't ya think"

"I suppose between all the slish slashing you do have some interesting things to say" they both giggled slightly and made eye contact blushing a little bit. Callum smiled sincerely blush still on his cheeks. Raylla broke eye contact quickly blushing even deeper.

"you know" she began "this storm is making the room really cold, and the blanket is only small, I suppose I wouldn't mind too much if we got a little closer. For warmth you know" Callum turned almost beetroot red and broke his gaze

"y-yeah it is pretty cold in here" he cringed inwardly at the awkwardness of his voice and shuffled slightly closer. At that moment a large gust of wind blew through and lightning struck making them both jump. They now found themselves in each others arms faces so close they could feel one another's breath.

"ha" Callum said so weakly it was almost a whisper "made me jump"

Raylla swallowed a lump from her throat and just as quietly said "yeah me too" neither of them had noticed but Callum had wrapped his arms around Raylla protectively and Raylla had hooked her feed behind his as though she was keeping him from leaving her arms found their way on his back just between his shoulder blades. Their eyes each told a different story. Rayllas were half closed and looking away as if she was feeling self conscious and Callums were set on her lips studying them diligently. The wind was still blowing through the room but they hardly even noticed it now. "your really warm" Raylla said hugging him slightly tighter

"your really pretty" Callum said moving ever so slightly closer

"oh" she responded slightly surprised and had she not been preoccupied she might have taken more notice of the compliment but she found herself moving slightly closer as well. Soon their lips were touching. Callum had initiated the kiss and it was soft and gentle almost timid. Raylla had other plans. She soon decided she quite liked it and wanted more. Now. So she gripped his back tighter and pulled him closer deepening the kiss what was one a gentle breeze was now a storm. The pair quickly found themselves in a fight for dominance. Callum was surprisingly strong but Raylla was far more skilled and soon Callum found himself on his back with Raylla grabbing his collar. After an intense make out session the storm had died down and the pair was resting, Callum on his back with Raylla lying on his chest. Both panting heavily.

"did you mean it" Raylla was the first to speak. Neither of them moved though.

"mean what"

"when you said I was pretty" she adjusted her head so she was now looking at him

"Raylla" he looked down at her and a slight breeze from the remnants of the storm blew through her hair pushing it back slightly. Callum smiled "I think your beautiful. "

All in all it wasn't such a bad night.

So chapter 1 is done now. If you liked it leave a review and sometimes my writing can get sloppy so if you notice any grammar mistakes feel free to let me know where and I'll correct them. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2: snake scare

Tales from a moonlit sky

This chapter is intended to be a cute shorter chapter just to keep you entertained.

Chapter 2: snake scare.

Whilst traveling through Xadia, Callum and Rayla came across many different wonders; rolling hills, floating mountains, great forests, vast deserts and many more. None were so beautiful as the place they found themselves in now. A huge waterfall cascaded down rocks forming three large pools at its base that all ran in different directions forming several smaller pools until eventually they all collected in one large central pool before continuing on in the form of a small Brook. The water was crystal clear and the pebbles by the beach were smooth and soft on your feet. Surrounding this small oasis was a large forest with a thick brush and a canopy draped in vines. The forest was constantly humid despite the fact that they had been travelling for three days without the respite of rain. As such the pair were very uncomfortable, they were warm and covered in sweat also because Raylas home made insect repellent uses mud and dry swamp rat pellets, they both stank a little. Stumbling upon the small haven was like a gift from above so as soon as they found it they immediately set up camp.

Since neither of them had spare clothes they decided to use the top pools to wash themselves and the campsite was by the bottom pool so as to avoid any embarrassing situations. Unfortunately for Callum sometimes embarrassing situations are unavoidable as he found out. It was Raylas turn to bathe and she was by the upper pools enjoying the cool fresh water running over her skin when she heard a high pitched scream. Instantly realising it was Callum she instinctual bounced into action grabbing her blades and sprinting down to the campsite to find Callum sat on the floor shuffling away from a long snake about 4ft with bright green patterns decorating its back.

"Raylla the snake" he cried voice laced with panic whilst pointing at the creature "aww it bit me I'm gonna die tell Ezran I love him"

Raylas face dropped and her arms landed by her side with an exasperated huff "Callum your not gonna die its just an emerald tree snake" Callum looked at her confused. "they're non venomous you dolt, he probably fell from the canopy and got scared when you found him" she bent over and picked up the snake placing it on a branch behind her.

Callum blushed a deep shade of red and scratched the back of his head. "oh I probably look pretty stupid right now don't I?"

"a little" she said leaning towards him to boop his nose "but its OK because I think its cute" it was this very moment Callum realised she was almost completely naked save for her lower underwear. He turned as red as a tomato.

"um Raylla? " he gestured towards her body and she looked down and also turned an unholy shade of red. She squatted to the ground using her hands and arms to cover herself.

"I've been like this the whole time!? " Callum nodded holding a trance like stare on her body "well why didn't you say anything? And stop staring" Callum panicked and looked away entirely too fast.

"sorry I didn't notice until now"

"well don't just sit there leave so I can get my clothes"

"um I'd really love too but I can't right now"

"what? Why?" she started but soon realised to problem "really" she said entirely unamused

"it's not my fault, it's a normal reaction when you see something that you like, like that" this caused Rayla to blush again

"fine you can't see me from that angle so don't you dare move or I'm delivering Zym on my own" Callum took a big gulp and simply nodded.

Whilst getting dressed Rayla was pondering the whole situation and to no one in particular she said "well its nice to know I have that affect on him, it could be useful in the future"

End

Well like I said just a short funny one to keep you all sated in between the more substantial chapters hope you liked it.


End file.
